The present invention concerns an interactive switching device for a portable electronic apparatus powered by a battery or an accumulator, which saves energy by not leaving the apparatus operating unnecessarily, and avoids wasting energy by inadvertently switching on an undesired function.
The device also enables the time to be altered before switching in order to allow a novice user to have sufficient time to carry out his manipulations on the portable electronic device, without risking any unintentional switching on.